


#36 The Knight and the Maiden

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt and Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATC to The Hunger (S.8)<br/>Doc and Matt come across the freighted Mrs. Dorf and her brute of a son, Clem at their run down farm.<br/>They discover Althea locked in a root cellar nearly starved to death. Her tyrannical father punished her for reading a book.<br/>After bringing Althea to Ma Smalley's, the girl slowly recovers and becomes attracted to Doc's kindness and his understanding of her love of books as a need to escape. Her favorite is "Ivanhoe" which she quotes to Kitty and then declares she will ask her knight from the moors, Doc Adams, to marry.<br/>Eventually, Claude and Clem Dorf find Althea and take her back  home to be punished.<br/>Matt and Doc go after them and a shootout follows. Clem is killed and the timid Mary Dorf kills her husband to save her daughter and end the nightmare.<br/>In earlier scenes a whiskey drummer has a promotion at the LB for a wedding ring as a prize to anyone who can unlock a puzzle.<br/>Doc wins the ring and Sam asks Kitty and Matt if he intends to get married.<br/>Kitty says no, but he intends to give a bride away one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#36 The Knight and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series,Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

**GS #36 - The Knight and the Maiden - ATC for The Hunger (S.8)**

 

###

 

> _“I love you and must not feel it - yet, Ivanhoe, I love you with all the longings of this lonely world.”  
> _ _\- Sir Walter Scott_
> 
>  

 

Nathan Burke pointed to the road leading up to the Dorf farm.  
“Pull up tight in front of the house, Wil. Miss Kitty and the Marshal will show you where to put all this stuff.”

Burke turned to the young man and whispered, “You know, they have been out here for two days and nights now while Miss Althea and her mother stay at the Dodge House waiting for Judge Brooker.”

 

“Hello! Anyone home?” Burke called out as he jumped down from the large freight wagon.

 

Paint brush and rag in hand, a barefoot Kitty Russell stepped from the door wearing pants and a smudge of whitewash on her cheek.

“Good morning, Burke. Glad to see you brought help.”

 

“This here’s Wil Scott, Miss Kitty. He started working for me two weeks ago.”

 

“Morning, ma’am,” the bashful young man mumbled as he tipped his hat. He was glad to be able to make busy with securing the wagon to begin unloading, but Kitty smiled and said, “You two join us for coffee first. Matt and I will show you where everything goes.”

 

“Oh, the Marshal is here, too?” Burke asked as he hopped onto the porch and waved for Wil to follow.

 

The comment didn’t fool the savvy redhead one bit.  
  
“Matt, Burke is here, and this Wil Scott.”  
  
“Burke. Good to meet you, Wil.”  
  
“Howdy, Marshal. Them’s a lot of bookcases you're  building. Looks real good.”  
  
“Thanks.

Burke, did you bring the lumber? I used up the first load.”

 

“Yes sir! I’ll get it unloaded for you,” Wil blurted out as he ran for the door.  
  
Kitty looked at Matt and laughed, “Well, Marshal Dillon, you certainly made an impression on that young fella.”  
Then she nodded her head in the direction of Nathan Burke who had moved to peek through the doorway of Clem Dorf’s small bedroom.  
  
“That room belonged to Althea’s brother, Burke.”  
  
At the sound of Matt’s deep baritone saying his name the man jumped.  
  
Kitty grinned, “It will be Althea’s now. Did you bring the small mattress on this trip?”  
  
“Oh, we have it. And the sheets, pillows and quilts from Ma Smalley, too.”  
  
“That sure is nice of Ma, isn’t it Kitty,” Matt said as he took a sip of coffee, handed her the cup, and added, “Think I’ll give the boy a hand.”  
  
Kitty took the cup, had a sip herself, and then said to their nosey friend, “Well, I promised you a cup of coffee didn’t I?”  
  
“Don’t mind if I do, Miss Kitty. Then I promise we’ll get right to work.”  
  
As if on cue, Matt and Wil entered the house wrestling with a large wardrobe.  
  
“Oh, good,” Kitty declared. Now I can unpack those things and put them in the wardrobes for Althea and Mary. Poor women had nothing of their own.”  
  
Burke moved to help the men navigate the bedroom doorway while Kitty poured two cups of coffee and placed some bread and jam on the table. She was pleased with the pieces of dinnerware and flatware she was able to get donated from Delmonico’s. The Long Branch was raided for glassware and Doc talked Mr. Jonas into filling a box with utensils and curtain fabric.  
  
The next few hours were spent removing broken chairs, replacing them and adding a large rug. Wil happily helped Matt finish the bookcases, clean the fireplace and repair the kitchen table, while Burke did repairs to the well and washtub outside. Kitty managed to get the rolled up mattress onto Althea’s bed and dressed it with new linen. She was pleased with everything they accomplished but was ready to have the two men leave. She and Matt could share their last night at the farm and return to Dodge so Matt could meet with Judge Brooker before he decided Mary Dorf’s case.  
  
  
###  
  
  
Matt and Kitty waved from the porch and gave a duet sigh before Matt grinned, “What’s for dinner, Ma?”  
  
“I don’t know about you, Pa, but I need a drink.”  
  
Matt leaned down to hold his tired lady in a tender hug. They shared a sweet kiss and the big man’s hands began to roam over her bottom.

She caught him staring at her several times during their stay and realized he enjoyed seeing her in pants with her hair down.  
  
“Dinner, huh?” she giggled. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“Let’s get into the house and out of these clothes, Kitty.”  
  
“It’s only six o’clock.”  
  
“Okay, we’ll have that drink first.”  
  
  
###

  
  
Matt’s eyes rolled as he arched his neck over the damp pillows. His broad, glistening chest heaved while he groaned, “Oh, Kitty..”  
  
Spent, Matt slowly lifted his knees as a mop of shiny red hair appeared from the quilt that covered the big man’s abdomen, and her tongue found his navel. Kitty moved slowly as she pulled the quilt away. Her full breasts were sliding up his chest where she stopped to nibble and suck his swollen nipples.  
  
Matt took his outstretched arms and threw them around Kitty’s back, turning her over and covering her tumescent lips with passionate kisses.  
  
Exhausted, the lovers maneuvered themselves into a familiar and comfortable position, while gently caressing each other.  
Finally, Matt managed, “You are incredible Miss Kitty.”  
  
“You’re pretty special yourself.  
...And hungry,” she giggled.  
  
“You, too.  
  
They snuggled into their favorite sleep pose when Matt whispered into Kitty’s ear, “Don’t forget to milk the cow in the morning.”  
  
“That’s your job. I’ll feed the damn chickens.”  
  
  
###  
  
  
“That coffee sure smells good, Kitty,” Matt said as he carried an arm load of firewood into the house.  
  
“You were up early. I fixed some eggs..”  
  
“Again? Eggs for breakfast, eggs for lunch, eggs for dinner.”  
  
“Stop complaining. We’ll soon be back to Dodge and a big rare steak dinner at Delmonico’s.”  
  
Matt moved behind his lady and wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands under the apron to caress her belly.  
  
“Won’t you miss this a little?” Matt asked as he nuzzled her neck and ear.  
  
“I loved having our time together, Cowboy.”  
  
Kitty smiled remembering how much her man became more playful and uninhibited after they settled in at the farm. No gunbelt and no badge seemed to lift a weight from his broad shoulders.  
  
The redhead, now in a black skirt and white blouse, moved the cast iron pan into the sink and reached for the plates of fried eggs and potatoes. She had placed a bottle of whiskey on the table next to a plate of biscuits and wished she could have made Matt’s favorite peach pie. He lifted the bottle that held a small amount of whiskey and asked, “For breakfast?”  
  
“I thought it would be nice to have a little toast before we leave here. To Mary and Althea’s new life.” Kitty was surprised when her voice cracked and her eyes filled.  
  
Matt gave her a loving smile and squeezed her hand.  
  
She swallowed and said, “Well, let’s eat before it gets cold.”  
  
They ate silently for a few minutes and then Kitty said, “I wonder if Althea is still helping Doc with his patient visits.”  
  
“He said she would make a good nurse, but I’m not sure it is a good idea for Doc to spend so much time with her.

She needs to meet a young man or two ..”  
  
“Like Wil Scott.”  
  
“Not thinking of playing matchmaker are you, Kitty?”  
  
Kitty changed the subject by asking, “When does Judge Brooker get in?”  
  
“Around noon. We need to get back. While you clean up here, I’ll bring in that box of tallow suet so Mary can make soap and candles, then I’ll get the horses and wagon ready.”  
  
“Okay. After I clean up the kitchen I’ll make sure the bedroom is cleared and get us packed to leave.”  
  
Matt and Kitty stood across the room and gave each other a loving stare. When Matt grinned Kitty read his mind.  
  
“No time for that, Cowboy. We’ll have to wait ‘til we get home.”

 

###

 

Kitty Russell busied herself going over the books with Sam and with checking over the inventory. Her mind was on other things and it was hard to concentrate as she waited for Matt to drop by and tell her how things went at the hearing.  
  
The Long Branch owner left her office and entered the saloon just as Doc Adams came through the batwing doors.  
  
“Hello, Kitty. Any news from that big civil servant of ours?”  
  
“Not yet, Doc. I was hoping you knew something.”  
  
Doc pulled a hand over his mustache and asked, “How did it go out at the farm?”  
  
“Let’s sit down and I’ll fill you in. Sam, can we have a couple beers please.”  
  
“Sure thing, Miss Kitty.”  
  
“So, has Burke been gossiping?” Kitty asked, but then added, “He and Wil were a big help out there; they really worked hard.”  
  
“That’s a nice young man. He joined us for dinner the other night.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
“I took Mary and Althea to dinner at the Dodge House since Mary is officially in custody. Cam Jordan came in roaring drunk and started in on Althea again. He has been bothering her for days. Wil stepped in and discreetly took care of what might have been a bad situation.”  
  
Doc took a gulp of cold beer and continued with his story of how infatuated Althea seems to be with the handsome and polite Wil Scott.  
  
“Jealous, Curly?”  
  
“By thunder, Kitty, you know better than that!”  
  
“What’s got you all riled up, Doctor?” Matt asked as his long legs took him to their table and his big grin told them things went well.  
  
“Never mind me, what happened at the hearing?”  
  
“It’s all over, Doc. The book is closed on the Dorf men.”  
  
Sam came to the table with a beer for Matt and as he turned back to the bar said, “Hi, Wil. Can I get you a drink?”  
  
“No thanks, Sam, I have to get back to work.”  
  
The young man removed his hat and approached their table. “Miss Kitty, Doc.  
Marshal Dillon, I saw you walk across Front Street and just wanted to ask about Mrs. Dorf. Did the judge rule in her favor?”  
  
“He did, son. Why don’t you ask Burke if you can leave early to see them home.”  
  
“That’s what Wilfred of Ivanhoe would do,” Doc said as he gave his ear a pull and winked at Kitty.  
  
Wil Scott’s face turned bright red as he mumbled his goodbyes and fled.  
  
Kitty and Doc both giggled and Matt asked, “What was that all about?”  
  
“I think Althea may have a new knight, Matt,” Kitty smiled. “Doc said he came to her rescue when Cam Jordan tried to force himself.”  
  
Matt sat up straight. “Cam Jordan? He can be bad news, especially when he’s mean drunk.”  
  
“Which is most of the time,” Kitty groused as she nodded toward the entry and a staggering Cam Jordan.  
  
“Gimme a whiskey!” Jordan ordered while slamming a coin on the bar.  
  
Sam looked at Kitty who shook her head.  
  
“Sorry mister, but you’ve had enough,” the loyal barkeep said.  
  
Jordan turned a cold stare to Kitty and sneered, “My money is as good as anyone else’s.”  
  
He fell into a chair at a nearby table and appeared to nod off.  
  
The three friends returned to their conversation with Kitty saying, “Matt, did you know Wil’s name was Wilfred?”  
  
“Wilfred, huh. Is that what you meant by Wilfred of Ivanhoe, Doc?”  
  
The old physician smiled. “By golly, Matt, it is as if Althea’s romantic imagination took flight once she was free of her prison on the farm. And from the way those two young people look at each other, they are truly the knight and the maiden of the moors.”  
  
Matt and Kitty shared a look and then the lovely redhead said, “Doc, you may have a chance to use that wedding ring you won.”  
  
“I’d love nothing better,” Doc said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
“There they are! It’s alright mama, don’t worry. Is it alright, Miss Kitty?”  
  
“Why, of course it is. Please join us,” Kitty beamed.  
  
Matt and Doc were on their feet and holding out chairs for the two ladies. Althea was spirited and happy; Mary was her usual timid self.  
  
“We just couldn’t leave without thanking you all,” Althea gushed. She hooked her arm through Doc’s and leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. He was clearly touched.  
  
“Would you like some coffee?” Kitty asked. “And, perhaps a glass of sherry?”  
  
“Oh, please, no bother!” Mary Dorf exclaimed.  
  
“Mama still hasn’t gotten over having wine with dinner.”  
  
Matt took the opening to say, “Doc was telling us about your dinner with Wil Scott.”  
  
“Oh, Marshal Dillon, you would have been so proud of how he showed that awful Mr. Jordan what happens when a brute mistreats a lady.”  
  
Matt glanced over at Cam Jordan, but the man didn’t move or appear to overhear the conversation.

  
  
###

  
  
The Long Branch Saloon was closed and quiet. Chairs were on tables creating interesting shadows. A wave of infectious laughter echoed from an upstairs room.  
  
“Stop! Matt Dillon, don’t you dare!”  
  
Kitty Russell’s red hair was flying wildly as arms and legs writhed and pushed and tried to escape the big man who was laughing and tickling her.  
  
“Matt!” she pleaded.  
  
Finally, he held her cradled in his lap as he brushed down her matted hair.  
  
His big hands gently roamed over her naked body as they fell into an exhausted heap on the quilt resting in front of the fireplace.  
  
Matt pillowed his head on Kitty’s full bosom and she wrapped her leg around his waist while running her hands over his moist back.  
  
“Still mad at me, Kitty?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They both giggled and held each other close.  
  
“It’s not my fault that you have such a sexy laugh,” Matt said as he struggled to pull part of the quilt over them.  
  
They cuddled sleepily for a while and then Kitty moaned a bit as she changed position on the floor. The fire was almost out.  
  
“We should go to bed, Matt. Let’s have a brandy first.”  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
“Do you want me to fix you something to eat?’  
  
“Eggs?”  
  
Kitty gave him a playful slap.  
  
Matt helped his lady up from the floor to the sound of cracking knees. They both giggled.  
  
“We’re a poor old pair, aren’t we?” Kitty joked as she slipped into a sheer peignoir.  
  
“You’re more beautiful now then ever before old girl.”  
  
Matt moved to the bed and spread the quilt over it before climbing in to settle against the pillows stacked up at the brass headboard.  
  
Kitty joined him with two brandy snifters. They touched glasses and shared a sweet kiss before sipping their drinks.  
  
“I wonder how things went out at the farm, Matt. Have you heard anything since Mary and Althea left this afternoon?”  
  
“I’m sure they loved how folks came together to fix up the place, Kitty. Maybe Althea’s young knight went with them.”  
  
“No, but he and Burke were in earlier for their free drinks and Burke told him he could take tomorrow off.”  
  
“With a little coaxing from a certain redhead?”  
  
Kitty winked at him. They both downed their brandy, put the glasses on the side table, and then Matt pulled Kitty’s gown up over her outstretched arms.

 

They slid under the covers kissing passionately, feeling the warm wave of love sweep over them.  
  
###

  
Althea Dorf was smiling to herself as she carried her small basket of wild flowers over the hill to the path that led back to the farm she shared with her mother.  
  
She blushed remembering Mary Dorf’s counsel that they switch bedrooms so Althea and Wil could have the larger bed and room after they marry.

The lovely girl remembered asking Kitty why women didn’t ask men to marry when she intended to ask Doc Adams to be her knight and take her hand.

 

At the thought, Althea patted the deep skirt pocket where she had placed the worn but beloved copy of Ivanhoe and in a dreamy voice said out loud, “Wil and I will have two daughters and name them Rebecca and Rowena..”  
She smiled knowing only Doc would understand the connection.  
  
At the crest of the hill the girl looked down at her mother who was about to hang some laundry to dry. She felt guilty not helping with the chore, but it was obvious Mary Dorf was happier than she had ever been.  
  
Althea sat down and retrieved her book. She opened it to a random page and read, _“Silence, maiden; thy tongue outruns thy discretion.”_  
  
The beautiful sound of her laughter was suddenly cut off.  
  
A rough arm held her neck in a tight grip, and her leg kicked out to send the basket of wildflowers tumbling down the hill.

 

###

  
Wil Scott whistled happily as he rode his Morgan along Rock Creek toward the Dorf Farm. He looked down at his shiny-clean boots.

The young man was wearing a new string tie and his best boiled shirt.  
  
Suddenly he was aware of a wagon being driven very fast and headed straight toward him.  
  
Scott and Mary Dorf recognized each other at the same time.  
Mary looked relieved but Wil was now certain something was terribly wrong.  
  
“What’s wrong, Mrs. Dorf? Is it Althea?”  
  
“Someone took her! Please! You’ve got to help!”  
  
“Took her? Was it Jordan?”  
  
“I didn’t see. Althea went to find some flowers for ta brighten up the house fer your visit. When she didn’t get back to help with dinner I looked fer her. I figured she done got lost in one of her books.”  
  
“Maybe that’s it, Mrs. Dorf.”  
  
“No. I found the basket at the bottom of the hill and her favorite book further up the hill in the grass. She’d never leave that book, _never_.”  
  
“You’re right about that. You better continue on to Dodge and fetch the Marshal. I’ll go look for Althea.”  
  
“Find her, Wil,” Althea pleaded. “ _Please_ find her!”  
  
###  
  
  
Doc Adams threaded his way down the boardwalk working a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.  
He crossed the alley and pulled himself up the few steps, stopping to check his pocket watch in the light of the Long Branch Saloon window. The sound of laughter and a piano greeted him as he pushed through the batwing doors and crossed over to the bar.  
  
“Evening, Sam.”  
  
“Glad you’re back, Doc. Miss Kitty wants to see you right away.”  
  
Before Doc could inquire, Sam disappeared into the office. A few moments later Kitty, followed by Sam, walked around the bar and nodded for Doc to follow her to a table.  
  
The old physician pulled a hand over his mustache and said, “What’s wrong, Kitty? Is it Matt?”  
  
“Althea is missing, Doc. Mary Dorf is in my room. She came to Dodge to get Matt.”  
  
Doc was alert and his hand was in a clenched fist. “Jordan?”  
  
“That’s what Matt thinks.”  
“Doc, can you check on Mary and reassure her; maybe give her something to help her sleep?”  
  
“Alright, but then I’m going out to the farm,” Doc said firmly.  
  
“I know. I'm going with you.”  
  


###

  
  
Althea Dorf opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. He was gone. “How long have I been here?” she thought.  
  
She drew her legs up and pushed her skirt down with trembling hands. Her blouse was torn and as she rolled onto her side her ribs felt a stabbing pain that caused her to curl into a fetal position. The battered girl whimpered but refused to cry.  
  
“Tell anyone what happened and I’ll come back for your mother next time,” Cam Jordan had growled before he buttoned his trousers and stomped off.  
  
Althea needed to wash off the smell of him, the feel of him. She wondered if she’d ever feel clean again. “Mama,” the girl whispered, but then shook her head, and with a determined effort, suddenly stood up. At first Althea was a bit unsteady on her feet, but in a moment was ready to rush home.  
  
Wil Scott dismounted and continued up the hill on foot. He called out “Althea!” and waited for her reply, unaware she was watching him from behind a tree.  
  
With all her heart Althea wanted to rush into his arms, but she felt ashamed and held back.  
  
The young man picked up a broken wildflower, held it to his lips and cried, “Please help me find you my love.”  
  
“Wil!”  
  
They ran toward each other and literally jumped into each others arms. Althea held her knight close and sobbed.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself be swept up into his arms as she hugged his neck and let him carry her down the hill toward the house and the rider in the distance that Wil recognized as US Marshal Matt Dillon.

Wil placed his lady gently on the bed. Matt entered the room,removed his hat and sat beside her.  
  
“Doc will be here soon, Althea. Can you tell me who did this?”  
  
The girl looked at Wil and pleaded, “Can you wait out there, Wil?”  
  
With a sad expression, her young knight mumbled, “Sure,” and backed out of the bedroom.  
  
“He threatened me and even mama if I told, Marshal. I don’t think he believes he’ll be arrested because it’s my word against his.”  
  
“Althea, I can promise ..”  
  
Her hand reached out to squeeze Matt’s arm as she interrupted, “It was Cam Jordan, Marshal.”  
  
“Thank you, Althea. I promise he will not hurt you or your mother. He won’t hurt anyone ever again. I’m going to send Wil in now.”  
  
“Oh Marshal, please don’t tell Wil!” The distraught girl turned away and buried her face into the pillow.  
  
“He’ll understand. None of this is your fault. I need him to stay with you until Doc arrives, okay?”  
  
Without moving to look at him, Althea nodded her head yes.  
  
The big lawman left the bedroom to find Wil Scott pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.  
  
“It was Cam Jordan, wasn’t it? He.. He..”  
  
“Yes. Althea needs you, Wil. She needs to know you still love and respect her.”  
  
Wil looked surprised, and then suddenly realized he must reassure his lady that everything was okay between them.  
  
“Oh Marshal, I love her so much.”  
  
“Tell her.”  
  
Matt watched the young man go into the bedroom and then left to find Cam Jordan.  
  
###  
  
“I don’t see Matt’s horse,” Kitty said from her own mount as she rode along side Doc’s buggy and was tempted to gallop ahead.  
  
As they were about to knock on the door, it was opened by Wil who stepped back to let them in. “Althea is in there, Doc.”  
He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
“I’m real glad you came, Miss Kitty. I think Althea may need a woman to talk to after what happened.”  
  
Doc stopped at the bedroom door to share a look with Kitty. “Wil, can you get some water on to boil? Kitty, I’ll call you in a few minutes.”  
  
Kitty gave her old friend a slight smile and then looked for some towels and a bowl for the water.  
  
“The Marshal went after Cam Jordan, Miss Kitty. I wish I had gone with him.”  
  
“Matt will handle him, Wil, but Althea needs you to be here with her.”  
  
“That’s what the Marshal said.”  
  
The bedroom door opened and Doc asked, “Kitty, can you come in please?”  
  
As the redhead passed Doc he said, “She’ll be fine.”  
  
“Tell her knight, Doc. He feels so helpless.”  
  
  
###  
  
  
Matt Dillon tied his big buckskin to a tree and approached the rundown house on foot. His hand was on his untied, holstered gun and his eyes darted around to catch a shadow or movement that might indicate trouble in the form of Cam Jordan.  
  
Suddenly the man came out onto the porch with a bottle of whiskey and took a chair. He was too interested in the whiskey to notice the big lawman.  
  
“Jordan! It’s Matt Dillon. Put down that bottle and throw down your gun.”  
  
“What gives you the right to sneak up on a man on his own property, Dillon?”  
  
“Do what I say. You’re under arrest, Jordan.”  
  
“Arrest for what?” Cam Jordan knew the answer.  
  
“Throw down your gun right now.”  
  
Jordan placed the bottle on a small table next to his chair and started to rise slowly. Matt sensed from his body language that he would be reaching for his gun. He wouldn’t mind at all if Jordan made that move.  
  
Both men stared each other down with the coward coming to the surface and a shaky voiced Jordan calling out, “Don’t shoot, Marshal!”  
He slowly removed his gun and threw it from the porch before putting up his hands.  
  
Matt took the gun and ordered, “Get on your horse, Jordan.”  
  
“You can’t lock me up. You got no proof.”  
  
“Proof of what?”  
  
“That it was me..”  
Jordan stopped before incriminating himself and then continued, “So you’re locking me up?”  
  
“We have to make a stop first.”  
  
  
###  
  
  
The marshal and his prisoner rode up to the Dorf farm as Wil Scott came out of the house.  
  
Matt pulled Jordan off his horse and said, “Wil, can you watch him while I check on things inside?”  
  
Through clenched teeth Wil Scott hissed, “Sure, Marshal.”  
  
Matt stopped at the door to glance at the terrified face of Cam Jordan before stepping into the house.  
  
Doc Adams was at the stove, stirring a pot of stew.  
“Matt. I thought I heard people outside. Did you find Jordan?”  
  
“I found him.”  
  
The bedroom door opened and Kitty led Althea out as Matt held out a chair for her at the kitchen table.  
  
Kitty moved next to Matt and smiled, “That stew smells pretty good, Doc. I think it is just what Althea needs.”  
  
Suddenly they heard a commotion outside and the sound of a man’s voice pleading, “Marshal! Help me! He’s crazy. He’s gonna kill me.”  
  
Matt walked onto the porch followed by Kitty, Althea and Doc.  
  
They watched as Wil pounded the man’s face again and again as he lay in the dirt crying, “Please, no more!”  
  
Althea’s eyed widened and she could not stop staring at the scene below.  
  
Kitty and Doc were staring up at Matt who stood firm with his thumbs in his belt.  
Finally, the big lawman stepped off the porch and pulled Wil from the bloody, barely conscience man.  
  
“Thanks for stopping the prisoner from escaping, Wil. I’ll take it from here.”  
  
Wil gave Matt a puzzled look and then understood. “Glad to help, Marshal. Thanks.”  
  
Exhausted, Wil and Althea fell into an embrace and went into the house. As they passed Kitty, she heard the brave young girl say, “My Ivanhoe.”  
  
Doc helped Matt get Jordan to his feet and began examining the man. “Sit him down on the porch, Matt.”  
  
“Can he make it back to Dodge?” Matt asked.  
  
“He can ride in the buggy with me.”  
  
Doc fetched his bag and returned to his newest patient.  
  
Matt stood next to Kitty and asked, “Is she okay?”  
  
“She’ll be all right, Matt. Wil is going to be strong support. They’ll both be fine.”  
  
“How about Mary?”  
  
“She was asleep when we left. Tomorrow Burke will drive her back in her wagon. Of course, then he’ll be able to check on the couple after their night alone.”  
  
“We’ll have to straighten him out about any gossip, Kitty.”  
  
“Oh, I plan to!”  
  
The redhead stood on her toes and kissed Matt’s cheek.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“You know, but I’ll show you tonight.”  
  
###  
  
  
“Doc, Miss Kitty, Marshal, I don’t know how to thank you. Once again you saved my Althea,” Mary Dorf said through her tears.  
  
“You have a brave daughter, Mrs. Dorf, and I know you must be proud of her,” Matt said.  
  
“Sam will walk you to the Dodge House and Burke will pick you up in the morning,” Kitty smiled.  
  
“Never mind, Sam. I’ll walk Mary across the street. I feel the need to turn in early myself,” Doc said with a pull on his ear. He held out his arm for Mary to take and declared, _“To all, to each, a fair good-night, and pleasing dreams, and slumbers light.”_  
  
Matt and Kitty watched the two walk through the batwing doors. Matt grinned at his lady and she read his mind. “They are cute, aren’t they,” Kitty winked.

 

###

  
  
  
Kitty Russell’s extraordinary face shed the veil it wore in public and she leaned her long, lovely neck back as her man brushed her silky red hair.  
  
He occasionally flicked his tongue over her ear and neck. Speaking through hot breath, he said, “What are we doing in all these clothes?”  
   
The couple stood to remove layers of clothes; their own and each others. Finally, he lifted her up, holding her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their bodies lost physical boundaries as they merged, passionately kissing.  
  
Matt carried Kitty to the bed and began kissing and licking the small of her back. His hands ran up her sides, slipping underneath to knead her full breasts.  
  
She turned over on her back and he moved up to nuzzle her.  
  
Kitty held him close and ran her hands through his dark curls. “Lord of my life,” she purred.  
  
“What?” Matt murmured.  
  
She didn’t answer. She knew he heard. She also knew they would be making love until the sun came up.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
      
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
      
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
      


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
             
  
 


End file.
